Once in a Life Time
by XxTorrfie-Sensei
Summary: Loving Giotto once had hurt her, being her love for him was unrequited but now having her first unrequited love return again and having a great attraction to the once boy now turn into a man was harder than Tsukina Sawada had ever thought it would be, especially when she's trying to avoid him when he in return have want her attention.Fem!27xGiotton. Full summary inside!AU!
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** Loving Giotto once, had hurt her being her love to him was unrequited. But now having her first unrequinted love returning again and having a great attraction to the once boy now turn into a man was harder than Tsukina Sawada had ever thought it would be especially when she's trying to avoid him when he in return have the same attraction for her but with Kyoko on their way, would the two end up together or would Kyoko end their starting relationship no matter what?

 **A/N:** Hope you like it. I had a hard time deciding if this would be a BL story or make Tsuna a girl but then why not just make a separate BL story of Tsuna with Giotto and a story where Tsuna is a girl with Giotto.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **WARNING:** ADULT FICTION! If you're not into hot s** then I warn you as of now that you should turn tail if you don't want any of it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

 **Tsukina Sawada (Tsuna)**

I knew him from my time when I was still a middle clumsy student many, many years ago. I had been hopelessly in love towards him in secret, only loving him from a far because of how much different I was from him. How much apart I am from him.

He's the popular student while I'm the infamous clumsy and a no-good student from our year.

This secret of mine, only one person knew it and that single person was the girlfriend of the person I had love. Sasagawa Kyoko, whom I had been friend with for a short time, had stolen him just so to prove to me that that's just how much it's impossible for me.

At first, ' _why'_ was the very first thought that came from my mind the time she announce to all of us in our school that she had started dating him. All commotions after that were completely faded from my mind. Only the shocking news that Giotto had already chosen his ever first girlfriend and now Kyoko started dating him. Those were the only thoughts that kept repeating on my mind.

Why? That was all. Why did she do it when she knew I love him?

That's when she completely revealed her true color to me after that shocking event. Of course, she would only reveal her true color once Giotto's out of sight or else the relationship she had achieve so hard would have completely broke off.

Reason? Giotto hated girls whom Kyoko have become.

Kyoko, whom be friend me on my first year of our middle school, told me she only did it just to prove me that that's just how no-good I am. That no matter what, I'm still good for nothing and how impossible it was for me to try on pinning him. That just watching me love him from a far, irritates her so much that she be friend me just to stomp on my dream to be with him. With the additional of her adoration and crush for him only added in her intention to bury me in my own shame even more.

I guess, the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" prove to be true on her because from the outside, Kyoko acted someone who was innocent and kind with her fake bright smiles and sparkles but in the inside she's a venomous snake and a temptress.

I know that it's impossible but just telling right on my face that how it's really impossible for me, hurt like nothing in the world. I had never felt so much shame in my entire life.

After that, Kyoko stop her fake friendship with me. Of course, I'm thankful but still aching in the inside with the fact that the best friend that I had ever had just betrayed me while my crush dated her and now out of my reach. I felt like dying from it.

Clichés, it may sound but once you experience it, it hurts like hell that you would rather die than go watch them everyday holding hands, loving each other right in front of you.

The bullying continued but it became worse on my part. The bullying became more painful and agonizing than it ever had once all girls known that I had a feeling on a particular blond, especially those who are fans of his.

Thankfully, the news didn't reach him because girls didn't even want the news to reach him, that a no-good for nothing student have a feeling for him.

I'm glad at the same time hurt? Angry? Disappointed?

I don't really know the feeling but I'm just not that whole heartedly glad because at some point, I rather have him know that at one time I had love him before I leave. The decision that I had made once I couldn't take all the beating and agonizing bullying anymore. Because of it, my mother became suspicious from all the bruises that I always had once I arrive home. The ones that no matter what I do, I couldn't hide it from her.

With the fact that I want to move on and heal myself, added with the decision to move and start anew.

A call to my father, who work on abroad in Italy and telling my situation from my mother. He didn't give another time to sent us tickets to Italy to move with him rather than staying in Japan in Namimori.

In the first place, he'd rather have us with him but with my mother taking care of my grandparents at the time, didn't want to leave. The reason he allowed my mother with me to stay and take care my grandparents while he flew away to work for our living expenses with my grandparents expenses as well.

Though after a few years, they died together in their bed one night, holding hands. It's hard for us especially for me when I'm their only grandchild but we had to move on because that would what my grandparents wants us.

And now with my situation and my grandparents long had pass on, my mother didn't have any more reason to hesitate and actually took the ticket.

I didn't say goodbye nor have I told my departure to anyone. I just left. I never really expected anything anyway. I'm just the infamous clumsy no-good student of Namimori anyway, so telling them would only do no good and with my departure, I'm sure only thoughts of having the no-good leaving for good would be their greatest relief in their life.

The first few months we'd been in Italy was hard for me and my mother but my mother soon adjusted but not for me. With the events that happened, the first thing I did was to visit anywhere I can sometimes with my mother though most of it I'm alone.

Doing anything to make myself not to think of the past before healing myself. The few years had been hard but with the help of my mother, I somehow pulled myself through and now a life that I never thought I would have, played for me. A model, an actress, and a singer.

And now a new twist of event in my life happen...

It's where I have been reunited with my first unrequited love.

I have again cross path with Giotto Vongola, for the second time in life.

* * *

 **Giotto Vongola**

Kyoko was a mess.

Over the years that they had dated, the girl was sweet and kind, the girl that he had come to love.

The first few times they had a date might had been awkward for him but soon gotten use to her and came to love her for being kind and a bright girl, friendly even but now seeing her from what she had become, just made his stomach twist and turn, wondering how did this happen to her?

Their relationship over the years might had been a good one at first but ever since their graduation pass and Giotto had to go for University for his career and Kyoko going into modeling, their relationship had started sinking.

Their schedules started getting busy, reason why they never started going out as much as they had been.

Giotto started his business and that had gone rocketing all at once, gaining more and more money and investments over the years, making him a billionaire with his friends that he had when he's still in middle school with the additional friends he had gain when he entered University.

The same thing happened with Kyoko, her popularity had hit the chart because of her beauty. Of course, he knew that she would succeed because the girl had been popular since middle school.

But as time pass, their relationship had started going from good to bad to worse until he decided that it's time for them to break it and move on.

At first, it's understandable that Kyoko would be busy and now that she's famous, paparazzi where now on her tail. That, he understand especially when he, himself, was busy as well because of all the conferences and meetings he had to do from all parts of the world but the more time they never see each other, they relationship had started reducing to nothing.

When they had the time to see each other, the more he see her changing from the sweet and innocent girl he knew to someone he didn't know.

Every time they find the time to meet each other, she started being the opposite, from the kind and bright girl to someone who now started lashing out and having different kind of moods every now and then from being nice to mean.

And before he knew it, she started using drugs and drinking excessively.

Her previous lush curves and figure had gone to stick and thin but he still stayed, hoping that at some point he might help her.

At times when he offered help, she would lash out at him, saying it's none of his business or else making empty promises just to make him shut up and by the end of it, she always go back to the way she was, using all kind of drugs, drinking more than ever and even smoking.

Still he stayed just for her, taking everything she did to him. Ignoring his calls, ignoring him when he's there to meet her but instead she partied right in front of him with a man in her arms, getting high and lashing at him.

All of it he endured it until the time where he couldn't take it anymore.

It's was at the time a friend of his was at his apartment that when she came and started insulting at his red headed childhood friend that he'd snapped.

At first, he had to apologize at G before letting his friend leave to talk to her.

He had told her that it's probably time for them to break up since he couldn't take it anymore. Everything she did, he endured it but now that she had insulted one of his friend and seeing just how hopeless she really had become, he finally gave up.

And if he continued staying with her, he might also lose it and while it's still early, it's better for them to split up, seeing just how their relationship had gone impossible and that it's probably for the better.

Kyoko had been livid, yelling at him that if he ever wants her to be clean then he would have stay for her, only for him to shake his head and again reminding her that even if he did stay, she'd only go back to her old ways.

After few string of curses, lashing out at him, the girl had stomp away and left his apartment.

At first, he had thought that breaking up with her would have sent him to a depression but surprisingly, he felt... refresh for the longest time. And probably happy, now that he doesn't felt like there's a burden on his shoulder.

Finally, now that he could breathe and free of worries, he could only wonder why it did take him this long to do it. Only god could answer why.

Almost a year pass from his 'break up', an event had been introduce to him that would have perhaps been the most important moment of his life. An event that brought him his happiness that he would never imagine he would ever have than he previously had.

It's when he have meet Sawada Tsukina.

The girl who started changing his world and have him fall all over that he didn't know he would ever experience it from his entire life.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wrong grammar that I have miss. Hope you like it. I might not update my stories so frequently from now on because school starts soon but I'll try to write an update on my stories!**


	2. Chapter 1: A chance of Meeting

**A/N:** Sorry, I haven't updated this story for so long though I have a reasonable excuse. For one, I've just graduated and you all know that it's after finals before the graduation so I've been really busy for the past few months. Second, is for me to adjusting again since it's been a while back since I wrote a chapter. And third is finding a scene where Tsuna and Giotto could have a reunion.

Don't think that it's just easy to came up whatever since this is about an actress and a CEO role for the two so making up a scene for these two to have a reunion is really hard especially in the case of Tsuna, who love Giotto but Giotto didn't know that.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Chance of Meeting**

Being an actress was the greatest decision that I have ever made in my life.

Reading the scripts, getting to know your character and then acting them, where you, yourself, lose in the deepest part of your mind as another existence replace you. Exerting yourself until you reach your limit and until you reach the end with all you've got…. That's the best feelings that I always relinquish and something that I never can get tired of.

That's why even until now, I can't help but love my job.

Kicking, dodging and then giving a powerful house kick, the loud impact resounds as my opponent slide away from me, staggering on his feet. His hands in front of him from blocking my attack, his breath ragged from the time we had been fighting before he looked at me through his arms.

Not giving a chance to recover, I gave him another powerful kick. This time, he couldn't completely block it, sending him another few yards away from me, unconscious as I stood from my landing.

Complete silence surrounded us as beads of sweats fell from my temple and my hard breathing resound throughout the area where I chase him. A few second after, the director's voice cut through the silence.

"OK! CUT!"

The sound of the clapperboard cut through my concentration, releasing me from my character. I gave a sigh of relief after long hours of acting especially this action scene we just did.

"Good job, everyone!" The director congratulated us as the staffs clapped. I went over my partner, chuckling.

"Still alive, Eri?"

Eri looked at me; still laying on the floor, then gave me a playful seductive look, holding her stomach.

"Oh~~ Tsuna~ you're so mean. I'm dying" She rolled over her side, a small chuckle escaping her mouth. I just shook my head at her and her antics, already use to it.

"Come on." I hold out a hand. Grabbing it, she playfully made a groan.

"Tsuna~~ its hurts."

Pulling her up, I just went along and asked.

"Where?" Leaning onto me, she pointed at her heart, and playfully puckering her lips.

"My heart~"

"Aiii~" I gave her a playful shove on the head, making her stumble back before catching her balance, laughing.

Thanking the staff and the director, I went on our dressing room, Eri on my tow.

You might be confusing why I thought Eri a while back as a male when her true gender is a girl. That's because this time the drama that we're in it, we're cast as males.

We're actress that doesn't just stay for female roles but males as well.

Opening our dressing room, we're greeted by our manager, makeup artists and hairstylists.

"Good Job, you two!" Our manager, Saki-san, smiled, her blue eyes shining in delight as we entered and sat in front of the mirror, surrounded by light bulbs. Both our hairstylists and makeup artist started working on our next outfits and styles while Saki-san reminding us what are on the list for today.

Eri's manager isn't here today since she'd gotten sick because of Eri's previous photo shoot where it got cut shortly because of the hard rain. And since both of our schedule almost similar, my manager has taken the job for now.

Though both of us didn't say anything against it, it doesn't say that we didn't enjoy this since we've been missing each other for a while now because of our busy career. So having this opportunity, we've taken the chance to just enjoy each other's company rather than going on our job alone. It also added the fact that we've been friend since I came to Italy and now we've Japan because of a movie proposal. All in all, it's like killing two birds with one stone.

"You both just need to attend an interview and after Eri-chan is done with her schedule for today."

"Hai~" Eri replied smiling as she looked at the mirror while our hairstylist wax her hair into a style to make her look more of a male since we're both attending an interview where we're both cast in both male roles. It's the one we've done a while ago.

"Though, Tsuna-chan, you'll be having a dinner afterward with a client for the CM that just came up recently."

Hm? A CM? Never heard of it before

"Sorry, Saki-san, but what CM would this be? I've never heard of it." Saki gave a blank look as if recalling before giving a face like she'd just realize something stupid, giving another sheepish smile and a laugh.

"Sorry about that Tsuna-chan. Actually, this proposal just came yesterday night and with the busy schedule you had that day, I didn't have the time to inform you." Saki smiled before turning her planner book pages to and fro, looking for something, and stopping at one page.

"This CM targets audience women at the aged of 20 and above. The product will be rings and jewelry. This CM actually wants to focus on the brand not the products. So, they wanted us to create the desire of owning jewelry within these women! AND~" Saki stopped as she wink at me, pointing at my face.

"Known as one of the most desirable and handsome guys, you, my dear, have been chosen."

Saki gave a squeal, flowers surrounding her and already imagining what opportunity this would bring to my popularity though as a male.

"I'm a woman though." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, she heard it.

"That doesn't matter now my dear since you look like a male." Wow, that a painful jab.

Eri gave a laugh.

"That's rather blunt but it's the truth. If you could have been a real male then I would have tried and seduce you to be my boyfriend. Sadly, you're a female with a handsome face." Ack! That's another painful jab.

"Well what matter the most is that as long as many adore you and you can act to your heart's content, that's all you should care about."

I look up at Saki with a grateful look and about to thank her when-

"But I really am mourning that your, unfortunately, a girl."

BAM!

Ah… I just felt a huge rock slam into me and squash me to death. Oh no, I felt a cloud of despair on top of my head.

The door of our dressing room opened as a staff came in.

"Um, the interview is almost starting in five so come to the set please."

"Ah! Sorry about that. Yes, they're going in just a second. Thank you." Saki bid the staff as he ran to set to inform the director, while we stand from our sit and our stylist did the finishing touch on our clothes.

"Well, then Saki-san! See you later." Eri wave at her as we left our dressing room, smiling at her.

"Good luck, you two!"

I sigh in content. I couldn't have hope for more now that my life started again.

Well then, another interview. Let get started shall we!

* * *

Upon bidding the two a good luck, Saki went over her planners, checking on Tsuna and Eri's schedule if there's something amiss. Deciding that Eri's schedule is complete and okay, Saki went over to Tsuna, stopping then when she realized she have forgotten to tell who were the client for the CM she have just mention.

But oh well, that doesn't matter anyway, she could just inform Tsuna after the interview or when they're already having the meeting, that would be better.

Hearing the door open again, a staff came, informing Saki that the interview is starting already, reminding Saki, her job that she's still needed on the set to look over at the two if ever there's something wrong. Telling the staff she's coming, she started tidying her two planners and putting them on the bag. Leaving the other stylists to do their jobs as she went to the set, she'd finally decided to just tell Tsuna when they are already having dinner. It's better that way for Tsuna to meet the client in person because the CM is requested by the Vongola diamond jewelry dealers or the Vongola Corp., lead by Giotto Vongola himself.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wrong grammars. I haven't edit it. I was rushing to upload it since I have work so please put up to with it for now and when I have the time, I would do my best to edit it for you to understand it more easily. Please leave a review so that I know what you think of my story so far. Thank you again!**


End file.
